Hatred
by don't-tell-me-not-to-live
Summary: Whoever said that colleagues should be friends was an idiot. Slight ArthurxAriadne.
1. Ariadne

**Ariadne**

Arthur hated Ariadne.

He hated the way her eyes would widen every time she stepped into a dream world. He hated how they were so bright and full of wonder. He hated how they sparkled in the sunlight and always, no matter what situation they were in, shone with laughter. He hated how they were the perfect shade of brown, and how she seemed to be able to look into his very soul with just one quick glance.

Her scent disgusted him. The smell of honeysuckle, vanilla, and rainwater followed her everywhere she went. He hated how fucking hot it got in the warehouse because she would always, always, ALWAYS stand directly in front of the large metal fan located in the far end of the room, the heavy blades whipping her aroma around the entire building. He hated how _close_ she worked next to him, her desk angled perfectly so that, with every turn of her head, a wave of fragrance washed over him like a hurricane.

The sound of her voice annoyed him to no end. The way her tone was smooth and quiet, her French accent leaking in with every other sentence- he hated it. The way she would laugh, her voice sounding like a million tiny bells, and then sigh in contentment- he hated it. The way she sometimes drew out her vowel sounds when she didn't know what to say next- he hated it. He hated it, hated it, hated it.

She tasted of peaches- he hated peaches.

Actually, he loved peaches, but not anymore. He hated how she often whipped out a tube of peach-flavored lip gloss during work, how she constantly reapplied it to her already-shiny lips. He hated how her lip gloss had stuck to his mouth after their kiss. He hated how he had licked his lips clean afterwards because he couldn't get enough of the taste.

Her skin was too flawless for her own good. It was so clear, not a single bruise or scar of freckle- Arthur sometimes wanted to whip out a Sharpie and doodle all over her, just to see that perfect canvas of white flesh get ruined. He hated how soft her hand had felt in his as he pulled her through the hotel lobby, how it felt like she was going to slip out of his grasp like butter. He hated how she had patted his shoulder lightly, causing his heart to skip at least two beats.

Yes, Arthur hated Ariadne.

But he was in love with her.

And that's what he hated the most.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appriciated! :)**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey, guys. It's me again.**

So, some people are saying I should make this oneshot into either:

**a)** series of oneshots

or

**b) **a fic.

I wasn't exactly planning on continuing the oneshot into… well... anything, really. It was just one of those stories that I had the sudden urge to write, you know? The kind of story that I just had to get out of my head.

But, if you really want me to continue this, just leave a review telling me what you guys would want, and I'll see what I can do.

Peace out, girl scout.

**-MusicMakesMeWannaCRAZYDANCE**

**EDIT: If anyone speaks fluent French, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PM me. I need your help for an Inception oneshot I'm writing. I'm taking French in school, but I'm not fluent enough to write an entire story. So, if you could PM me, and help a writer out? Thanks! :)**


	3. Cobb

**Okay, guys. Since You said that I should continue this fic, I decided I'd make it into a series of oneshots! :) But this'll be a little different, because it's not just about Arthur and Ariadne anymore... ehh, you'll see what I mean. **

**Anyway here's the second chapter! **

* * *

**Cobb**

Sometimes, all Ariadne wanted to do was quit her job. The extractions were tiring, and they distanced her from her family, her education, and her old life. It didn't help that her boss could be a total dick sometimes, either.

She cared about Cobb, she really did. But honestly? He could annoy the shit out of her.

Because Cobb never seemed to care about anyone other then himself and his personal problems. Cobb agreed to any mission that promised him a 'way home to his children', no matter how risky or life- threatening it was. And every case would end the same exact way- she and her colleagues would get the job done, and then they'd have to delve deeper their victim's dream just to rescue Cobb from his psychotic wife or from limbo or whatever mess he'd gotten himself into this time.

And once they'd all woken up, shaking and panting as if they'd just ran a marathon, Cobb would be sitting on his chair, calm and quiet. No 'thanks for saving me', no 'I'm sorry I risked your lives'. No 'I'll never put you in danger again'. Because he _would_ do it again. And again, and again, and again. And no client they helped would ever, e_ver_, be able to fulfill their promise, so Cobb kept trying; trying, and risking, and playing with death. And since _he_ kept trying, so did they.

And Ariadne hated it.

But she couldn't blame him. The man just wanted to go home, after all. Home to his son and daughter, home to the family that anxiously waited for his return. She would put everything on the line, too, if she was in the same situation. And it's not like her parents questioned her disappearance- her mother drank to much red wine to care about her daughter, and her father was busy sailing the world with whatever gold digger had attached herself to his hip.

So, even though she hated it, Ariadne stuck by Cobb. Because that's what friends do.

And hey, at least Arthur was there with her.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review and tell me what I can do better on for the next chapter (Which will be uploaded soon!) **

**-MusicMakesMeWannaCRAZYDANCE**


	4. Eames

**CHAPTER THREE UP! :)**

**_A pleasant review on ch. 2 from 'Sarah':_**

_"I like the story so far! _

_I have an idea that might be useful, but you don't have to use it. Since in the first chapter you wrote how ARTHUR hated ARIADNE and in the second chapter you did how ARIADNE hated COBB, in the next chapter you could do how COBB hated something else? _

_It's just a suggestion, but feel free to use it!_

_Anyways, lovely story! Keep writing!"_

_*****_**game show sound effects* Sarah guessed it right! This was my plan all along. I was wondering if anyone would recognize the pattern. So yeah, Arthur hates Ariadne, Ariadne hates Cobb, so Cobb hates...? Hmmm... read to find out!**

* * *

**Eames**

It was a joke to him. This entire field of work was a fucking joke to him.

Because his job didn't need any research or brain power. His job didn't require someone with intelligence or a good work ethic. His job didn't call for someone with a Ph. D or a Master's or, _fuck_, even a Bachelor's degree.

Simply being the best liar in town had given him the employment on a silver platter.

Eames could easily be called the laziest of them all. He just sat there, doing nothing, while the rest of them buzzed around him like punch-drunk honey bees, constructing and planning and working their asses off. And it's not like he sat quietly either; his voice, loud and haughty, rang out through the warehouse on a daily basis. Cobb even thought his conscious was starting to sound more and more like the Brit himself- a bad sign, a _very_ bad sign.

Minimal effort was required of Eames- he didn't even have to come to work most of the time. All he had to do was lie and play dress up; convince their victim he was their ally by taking on whatever role he needed to. He was a doctor, a mother, a best friend, a guidance counselor- he was anything he wanted to be. It was the simplest of jobs. A five year old could do it.

Eames didn't have to worry about being killed by the subconscious because he could switch from foe to friend with just a blink of an eye. Eames didn't have to worry about risks because he was a risk-taker himself. Eames didn't have to worry about leaving behind a family, because he had no family to leave. Eames didn't have to worry, because there was nothing to worry him.

Unlike Cobb, who worried about everything, whether he showed it or not.

Which is why Cobb fucking hated Eames.

* * *

**This chapter was HARD to write. Cuz I'm not a big fan of Cobb, so I didn't pay attention to him chracteristics much during the movie. And having to write a one shot from his perspective was incredibly challenging. That's why this chapter's so short, I suppose...**

**Then again, _all_ the chapters are short...**

**Anyway, tell me how I did. I hope it wasn't _too_ bad. Read and review, and don't forget to check back to find out who _Eames_ hates... :)**


	5. Arthur

****

Howdy, folks! Here's chapter 4! Thanks to all those who've reviewed the past chapters. :)

**And I'm _still_ looking for a French translator who can help me with my new Inception fic. So if you are good at French, PM me ASAP! **

**And if you have any ideas for other Inception fics you'd like me to write, feel free to tell me in a review! If I write it, I'll be sure to credit you!**

**Okayyy, that's enough rambling from me. On with the story!**

* * *

**Arthur **

He was boring. Eames hated boring.

They worked in the business of _dreams_, dammit. And dreams were all about doing the impossible, thinking the unthinkable, and…and… well you get the idea. Point is, Eames was a _dreamer_. And how the _hell_ was he suppose to dream with Arthur acting like he had a giant stick up his arse the whole time?

Don't get him wrong; Eames_ did_ respect the point man. He greatly admired Arthur's astounding intelligence and professionalism. Their cases would have fallen to pieces without his careful timing and quick thinking. The missions he took charge of went smoothly- Cobb's crazy wife was usually the only flaw in his plan. Yes, Arthur would have been a great man.

If only he wasn't so bloody _boring_.

Most of the point man's ideas were very straight-forward, very easy. Eames could do it in his sleep (in fact, he _did_ do it in his sleep). Where were the car chases? The fight scenes? The death-defying stunts? The earth-shaking explosions? Didn't Arthur know that these were all part of the protocol of dreams?

And he was always so… by-the-book. He never asked any 'what-if's or said any 'let's-try's. Eames couldn't even mutter a single idea without his colleague pestering him about where he'd gotten his information and whether or not his sources were reliable. Arthur's entire world revolved around facts, and data, and research. Sometimes all Eames wanted to do was take the numerous file folders the point man owned and hide them, just to see his world come tumbling down.

But no, he wouldn't do that. Because Eames was a _nice_ person…nice enough, that is. And he didn't really like the idea of Arthur, the most solid and stable person on the team, falling apart. Not to mention what Ariadne would do to him if she found out about his trick- for such a small thing like herself, she really did pack quite a punch.

So Eames stayed content with his merciless taunting and provoking, never crossing the thin line that could make Arthur snap.

Even if he hated boring.

* * *

**It's the circle of hatred! Haha, lol...**

**But wait... someone's missing! Which team member has yet to say what he hates about his colleagues? Hmmm... watch for the next chapter to find out! :)**

**Reviews= Love**


	6. Yusuf

**LAST CHAPTER! WHOOO!**

**Thanks to everyone who faved/reviewed. It means so much to me. Knowing that someone out there likes what I write is... it's amazing. Thank you so much.**

**ThIs chapter is a little...different. Because Yusuf doesn't exactly fit into the circle of hatred... so what does _he_ have to say? Hmm...**

* * *

**Yusuf**

They were one hell of a team, that's for sure.

Ariadne, with her open mind and endless enthusiasm. She never ceased to put a smile on Yusuf's face; her very presence brightened the entire warehouse. And the dream-worlds she created were, simply put, _magnificent._ Her visions were original and unique- she could put many well-known architects to shame.

Cobb, with his steady persistence and determination. He was the man who held the group together; the man they turned to in times of trouble or uncertainty. Yusuf was very grateful, knowing that he was working for one of the greatest extractors known to man. And the fact that Cobb had chosen him _personally_? Amazing beyond belief.

Eames, with his constant humor and easy-going attitude. Yusuf could always rely on him for a good laugh when the job started to become stressful. A quick conversation with the forger guaranteed jokes and merriment. Plus, Eames knew all the good pubs in town, often bringing him along for a quick drink after work.

And Arthur, with his amazing intellect and understanding. His thorough study of their victim and their case really helped tie the whole mission together. Arthur's complete dedication to his work was admirable. Yusuf knew that, if anything happened to go wrong, the point man would have a plan B, a plan C, a plan D. They all depended on him for safety.

They helped one another, through thick and thin, through good times and bad. They learned to love their differences, to accept them for who they were. They cared about each other.

They were a family.

And Yusuf loved being a part of it.

* * *

**Yup. Yusuf loved the qualities about everyone that _everyone else_ hated. Yeahhh... I made him weird like that. Haha...**

**I hoped you liked it! Review and tell me what was your favorite/least favorite part of the story, and tell me what I can improve on...**

**OOH! and don't forget to check out 'Intervention'! It's the result of the poll on my profile!**

**Thanks for reading,  
MusicMakesMeWannaCRAZYDANCE**


End file.
